Medecine Cat
Allegiances Leader: Blackstar - A large black tom. Deputy: Scarface - A grey tom with a scar over one eye. Medecine Cat: - Warriors Stripedpelt - A stripy, light brown tom. Leafear - A mottled brown she-cat. Honeyfur - A sweet honey-brown she-cat. Windfoot - A grey-black tom. Queens Strawberry - A reddish she-cat, mother of Windfoot's kits Zoomkit (small grey-black tom.) and Zebrakit (a stripy she-cat.) Greyfur - A grey she-cat, expecting Blackstar's kits. Apprentices Chapter 1 Dusk had returned to the RainClan camp with the last pawful of his herbs and berries. After curing the rogue cat's mate two moons ago, he had returned to RainClan, and agreed to become the new medecine cat. Now, Blackstar was about to give him his Clan name. "Dusk, from this moment on, you will be know as Duskfur. RainClan welcomes you as our medecine cat." The leader said. "Thank you." said the dusky brown tom. He dipped his head. "I will help RainClan until I am with StarClan." Stripedpelt padded over to his sister Leafear. "I'm glad Duskfur is staying, aren't you?" she asked. Stripedpelt nodded. He liked the new medecine cat, and now they had a complete Clan. They would have apprentices when Zoomkit and Zebrakit were old enough. The two moon old kits were adorable, and everycat loved them. Now, as Stripedpelt thought about them, a small grey-black shape shout out of the entrance to the nursery, followed by a stripy she-cat. Zoomkit pelted up to Stripedpelt, leaving his sister behind. "Hi!" he squeaked. Stripedpelt purred with amusement. He had thought two moons ago that kits were what RainClan needed, and he had been right. The two bundles of mischief had lightened up the camp no end. "Stripedpelt, are you up for sunhigh patrol with me?" Blackstar asked. Stripedpelt nodded. "Good. Will you fetch Windfoot to come too?" "He's already here!" Stripedpelt purred. Windfoot was standing behind Blackstar. "Let's go then." Blackstar yowled. Chapter 2 Stripedpelt followed his leader out towards the border. A strong, nasty smell hit him, and he choked in the reek of it. "What ''is ''that?" Stripedpelt spluttered. "Oh, I forgot you weren't brought up in the forest. Stripedpelt, that's fox." "Yuck!" Stripedpelt spat. "Ouch!" Blackstar howled suddenly. Windfoot and Stripedpelt looked up to see him struggling in the jaws of a fox, and, as they watched, another broke out of the bushes, then another. "It's a vixen with two cubs!" Windfoot gasped out. "We can't let them get back to camp!" Stripedpelt understood Windfoot's alarm. His mate, Strawberry, had just had two delightful kits, and this fox family could kill them both. "Run back and get help!" Stripedpelt ordered. He would have run himself, but Windfoot was much faster. Windfoot nodded briefly, then dashed off. The two younger foxes noticed, and advanced on Stripedpelt, snarling. Stripedpelt gulped. He had only been a warrior for four moons, and he wasn't skilled enough to know how to deal with two foxes. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Blackstar lying limp and lifeless. "Blackstar?" Stripedpelt yowled. His leader suddenly drew in a great shuddering breath, and opened his eyes. He flung himself on the foxes, and scraped chunks of fur off them. Now, they were angry. The mother and one cub turned on Blackstar again, while the second cub stayed menacing Stripedpelt. Chapter 3 Stripedpelt sat anxiously in his den, waiting for the news. Blackstar had courageously distracted the foxes, giving Stripedpelt time to escape. Now, Scarface had sent out a patrol, with himself, Windfoot, Honeyfur and Leafear. Stripedpelt had been told to stay and defend the camp. He was sitting outside the nursery talking to the queens. Strawberry was very worried about Windfoot, but Zoomkit and Zebrakit didn't know the danger their father was in. Greyfur was worried about Scarface, her brother, and Blackstar, the father of her unborn kits. Suddenly, Greyfur started wailing in pain. Stripedpelt fetched Duskfur, then did as he was told, and helped Strawberry and her kits to another safe place. Before long, the kits were born. Stripedpelt headed back to the nursery with Strawberry and her kits. He purred when he saw Greyfur, and licked her ear, then asked what she would call the kits. "This one is Mountainkit." Greyfur said, gesturing to the large brown tom. "And this is Mistykit." she added, toughing a grey she-cat very like her mother. "They're beautiful!" Stripedpelt purred. Just then, the patrol returned, with Blackstar. Everyone was alright, although Duskfur had to treat a few wounds, and scratches. However, Blackstar had lost three lives at once. Everyone was astounded when they heard the news. "Three!" Blackstar's mate Greyfur cried out. "If this keeps on, our kits won't have a father." She looked tenderly down at Mistykit and Mountainkit as she spoke. The little kits squirmed beside her, watched over by Zoomkit and Zebrakit, who, at two moons old, considered themselves very grown up. "I know." Blackstar murmured comfortingly to her. "But that is why I have a deputy. If I die, Scarface will lead the Clan as well as I will." Chapter 4 Stripedpelt wandered through his Clan's territory, hunting. Well, that was his excuse, but really he was thinking. Thinking about his sister, Leafear, and Since Zaffie is no longer on school holidays, this will only be continued on weekends. I will only have time to write two chapters per weekend, so I will write a chapter each of the series voted most highly on my talk page. Vote for The Beginning series there if you want this story to continue. If it gets no votes, no more will be written. Each week I will reset the poll. On Saturday, the two series with the most votes will have a chapter each written. Zaffie 22:18, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Category:Fan Fictions Category:Zaffie's Fanfictions